Toilet
by sempakznya nanas
Summary: Kejadian-kejadian mengerikan di dalam toilet itu sukses membuat Kano merinding. Bahkan sampai sekarang. Kano jadi takut masuk toilet umum. Dia mengutuk pelaku yang membuatnya jadi begini. BL/Yaoi. SetoKano. Slight KanoKido, SetoKido. AU!school. Lemon in next chapter! Don't like, don't read. Mind to RnR? ;3


**Rating:**

_Rate M for lemon scene~_

**Genre:**

_Friendship, Romance_

**Warning:**

_OOC. Typo. Garing. Maksa. Lemon. Shounen-ai/BL/Yaoi/Humu/Gay atau sejenisnya(?). Tidak sesuai kaedah bahasa ff humu(?). Mungkin juga hal lainnya yang membuat fanfic ini sulit dibaca m(_ _)m_

_SetoKano. Slight KanoKido, SetoKido. AU!school._

**Disclaimer:**

_Author Kousawa Alice cuma bikin fanficnya, kok. Karakter Kagerou Project tetap punyanya Jin, saya nggak ada hak mengklaim apapun '-'_

* * *

**Summary:**

Kejadian-kejadian mengerikan di dalam toilet itu sukses membuat Kano merinding. Bahkan sampai sekarang. Kano jadi takut masuk toilet umum. Dia mengutuk pelaku yang membuatnya jadi begini. | BL/Yaoi. SetoKano. Slight KanoKido, SetoKido. AU!school. Lemon in next chapter! Don't like, don't read. Mind to RnR? ;3

* * *

Kano pulang dengan kaki pincang dan langkah sedikit gontai.

Tahun pertamanya sebagai murid SMA berakhir miris. Sekarang ia harus menjalani liburan musim panas dengan kenangan mengerikan yang akan terus melekat di ingatannya.

**NGGAK, DEH.**

Kano harus segera ke dokter jiwa sebelum kejiwaannya benar-benar terganggu—bila perlu ke dukun juga sekalian, minta obat anti raep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua bermula ketika Kano dan Kido sukses terdaftar sebagai salah satu murid di sekolah elit yang murid-muridnya ketika mau makan roti di kantin saja harus pakai _table manner_. Untuk Kano yang biasanya makan di warteg dengan kaki satu diatas kursi, ini kelewat elit.

Bagaimana mereka bisa menjadi murid di sekolah seperti itu? Kano harus berterimakasih pada beasiswa Kido yang mengizinkannya mengajak salah satu temannya untuk ikut bersekolah di sekolah tersebut.

Dan, kenapa Kido mengajak Kano? Itu masih jadi sebuah rahasia Tuhan.

Intinya, mereka sekolah di sekolah kelewat elit yang makanan paling murah di kantin adalah _pizza_ ukuran _medium_. Dompet Kano mungkin akan menangis karenanya.

—baik. Mari lupakan makanan. Author mulai lapar.

Jadi, disinilah Kano—bersama para murid baru lainnya—,berkumpul di lapangan sementara ketua OSIS memberi pengarahan kepada para murid baru.

Kano memperhatikan sang ketua OSIS. Tiba-tiba erlintas di kepalanya bahwa ketua OSIS itu ganteng.

—tunggu, tunggu. Kano nggak homo.

Ya. Tentu saja dia tidak homo. Kano masih menyukai gadis berambut hijau itu—yang telah berbaik hati membiarkannya ikut masuk ke sekolah ini, meskipun tidak jelas apa motifnya.

"Nah, bagi murid baru yang tertarik bergabung dengan OSIS, dalam waktu dekat ini kami akan melakukan pencarian anggota baru. Akan ada anggota OSIS yang mendatangi kelas kalian dan mendata murid yang ingin bergabung. Sekian." Ketua OSIS mengakhiri pidatonya.

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan bergabung dengan OSIS."

Kano keselek.

"A—apa?"

"Kubilang, aku-akan-bergabung-dengan-OSIS," ujar Kido, menekankan setiap kata-katanya.

Kano menjatuhkan susu kotaknya.

_Suer lu? Kido yang nggak suka jadi orang yang mencolok ingin bergabung dengan OSIS? SUMVEH LU?!_

Kano jadi nggak nyante.

"Kido, kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?" Kano meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Kido.

Sedikit _blushing_, Kido menjawab, "Tentu saja."

"NGGAK PANAS! KIDO, KAU KIDO, 'KAN?!"

_Jdugh!_

Dan sebuah tendangan mendarat di perut Kano.

.

.

.

.

_Dan begitulah semua bermula._

.

.

.

.

_Kini Kano menyesali keberadaannya di sekolah ini._

.

.

.

.

"Kido Tsubomi diangkat menjadi sekertaris OSIS!"

Dan Kano nyaris bunuh diri mendengarnya.

Tolong. Kido yang Kano kenal tidak akan berdiri di podium dan melambai-lambai atas keberhasilannya menjadi _famous_. **KIDO NGGAK SUKA JADI FEMES, PLIS.**

Kano mendengus kesal.

Bukan kesal karena ia tak berhasil menjadi anggota OSIS—malahan Kano tak ada niat menjadi bagian dari OSIS, alasannya karena itu merepotkan. Tapi ia kesal karena waktunya bertemu Kido akan berkurang, karena Kido pasti akan sangat sibuk. Sekarang Kano menyesal tidak ikut mendaftar sebagai anggota OSIS.

Ah, penyesalan selalu datang belakangan.

Tatapan Kano beralih dari Kido ke ketua OSIS.

_Seandainya aku yang berada di sana_, batin Kano, masih tetap memandang kearah sang ketua OSIS. Dia membayangkan dirinya dipuja-puja oleh para gadis, disegani murid lainnya, dan bisa bekerja bersama Kido, tentu saja.

—yang terakhir itu bisa dibilang tujuan utama Kano apabila ia menjadi ketua OSIS.

Tersadar dari khayalannya sendiri yang mulai tak jelas, Kano menyadari bahwa sang ketua OSIS balas melihat kearahnya dan tertawa kecil.

—tidak. Bisa jadi yang dilihatnya bukan Kano, 'kan? Bisa saja orang yang berada di dekat Kano, berhubung ada ratusan—atau ribuan—murid berkumpul di lapangan saat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kido_-chan_, pulang bareng, yuk~!" seru Kano sembari memeluk Kido dari belakang.

"Tidak," jawab Kido singkat.

"Kenapa?" Kano manyun.

"OSIS."

"Lalu, aku bagaimanaaa~?" Kano pasang muka memelas sok imut.

"Pulanglah." Entah kenapa Kido hanya menjawab dengan potongan-potongan kata.

"Cih! Baiklah!" Akhirnya Kano berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah sendirian, dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

Sejak menjadi anggota OSIS—sekertaris OSIS, tepatnya—, Kido terus mengabaikan Kano. Yah, meskipun biasanya Kido memang selalu mengabaikan Kano, tapi kali ini berbeda. Seolah ada magnet khusus di ruangan OSIS yang membuat Kido mengabaikan Kano kuadrat begitu.

Kano menendang kerikil di depannya.

_Pasti ulah ketua OSIS itu!_, batinnya kesal.

Kido mulai dekat dengan sang ketua OSIS, dan Kano tahu bahwa ketua OSIS sengaja memberikan tugas lebih banyak pada Kido—entah apa motif sebenarnya—, membuat Kido menghabiskan waktu lebih lama berkutat dengan dokumen dan berkas-berkas, mencegah Kano menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan satu-satunya temannya itu.

"Cih. Apa-apaan ketua OSIS itu? Bikin kesal saja." Kano kemudian mengutuk sang ketua OSIS dengan kata 'benci' berulang-ulang.

Kano. Kau harus ingat satu hal. _'Benci' itu 'benar-benar cinta'._

"Author, tolong. Aku nggak homo. Sekali lagi, **AKU NGGAK HOMO**."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan entah sudah berapa kali Kido menolak ajakan Kano untuk pulang bersama, dan mungkin ini juga kesekian kalinya Kano menatap punggung Kido dan sang ketua OSIS berjalan menjauh. Kedekatan Kido dengan ketua OSIS juga mulai mengundang gosip. Mulai dari mereka pacaran lah, bahkan sampai yang paling _absurd_ seperti 'Kido menjadi pelayan sang ketua OSIS karena kalah taruhan'. Mereka mau taruhan apaan, coba?

Tapi Kano terganggu dengan opini 'sekertaris OSIS dan ketua OSIS pacaran'. _Hello_, itu ketua OSIS baru kenal berapa hari juga sama Kido, dan mereka sudah berani pacaran? KANO YANG UDAH BERTAHUN-TAHUN KENAL SAMA KIDO AJA DITOLAK TERUS.

_Ah. Itu namanya kamu ditakdirkan jadi jomblo ngenes, Kano._

Kano yang risih dengan gosip-gosip nggak jelas yang bertebaran dari mulut para _fans _fanatik ketua OSIS pun akhirnya memutuskan menanyakan hal itu pada Kido.

"Ya." Jawaban singat, padat, dan jelas yang menohok hati. _Jleb in the kokoro_.

Kano hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku pacaran dengan ketua OSIS?" Nah, ini pertanyaan yang sukses bikin Kano pengen gantung diri. Kido hanya menaikkan alisnya tanpa mengubah ekspresinya—wajah datar tanpa rasa bersalah.

_'Hancur, hancur, hancur hatiiku~ Hancur, hancur, hancur hatiiku~ Hancur, hancur, hancur hatiiku~ Hatiku hancuuuuuur~'_

Suara nyanyian Olga terngiang di telinga Kano.

"Oh." Kano kemudian mengurung diri di dalam toilet.

.

.

.

.

_Dan inilah hal paling mengerikan yang terjadi dalam 16 tahunnya hidup sebagai manusia._

—_sebagai lelaki sejati, tepatnya._

.

.

.

.

Baru saja Kano membuka kunci bilik yang ditempatinya, ia mendapati tubuhnya diselimuti bayangan seseorang—yang jelas lebih tinggi darinya.

Kano menenggak, mendapati sosok tinggi ketua OSIS di depannya. Ia dapat melihat ketua OSIS tersenyum kearahnya.

—ralat. Menyeringai, sebenarnya.

"Apa?" Nada suara Kano terdengar ketus.

Tak ada jawaban, hanya seringaian itu saja yang terukir di wajah ketua OSIS.

Kano ingin cepat-cepat pergi menjauh. Melihat wajah ketua OSIS yang—kini—merupakan kekasih dari gadis yang ia sukai itu membuat_ kokoro_ Kano nggak kuat. Sakit banget, _coeg_.

Tapi, langkah Kano terhenti karena sang ketua melebarkan tangannya di depan pintu—menahan Kano untuk keluar dari bilik itu.

Kano mengerenyit. _Apa-apaan ni orang? Udah dateng kayak jelangkung, malah nahan gue keluar_, batin Kano kesal.

Ketua OSIS melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kano, sementara Kano berjalan mundur dengan tatapan waspada. _Ini orang mau ngapain coba?!_, Kano mulai khawatir begitu melihat seringaian yang semakin jelas terukir di wajah tampan ketua OSIS.

"Hei, Shuuya." _Hei, hei. Mereka, 'kan, baru kenal, dan orang itu sudah memanggilnya dengan nama depan? Nggak waras ni orang._

Oh, dia tidak bisa lari lagi. Bilik toilet ini sangat kecil, sehingga ketua OSIS bisa dengan mudah menyudutkan Kano dan memblokade pintu keluar.

"Uh—" Tanpa ia sadari, tetesan keringat mulai menetes di pelipisnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kano tidak yakin apa yang terjadi, tapi ia dapat merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya.

—ya. Ketua OSIS itu mencium bibir Kano. MENCIUM BIBIR, PEMIRSAH.

Tolong. Bibir Kano ini masih suci—dia bahkan belum pernah mencium gadis.

**DAN KINI BIBIRNYA DICIUM OLEH SEORANG PEMUDA NGGAK JELAS YANG TIBA-TIBA MENAHANNYA DALAM BILIK TOILET DAN TANPA BA-BI-BU LANGSUNG MENCIUMNYA.**

Sungguh _absurd_.

Dan _horror_.

Akhirnya ketua OSIS melepaskan ciumannya dan mendekatkan bibirnya dengan telinga Kano. Kano sukses merinding karena dia dapat merasakan nafas ketua OSIS di telinganya.

"Kano Shuuya." Suara ketua OSIS terdengar menggoda—membuat Kano merinding.

Kano tidak berani menjawab—dia yakin kalau dia salah ngomong, bisa-bisa ketua OSIS meng_grepe_nya.

Sang ketua OSIS melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Bolehkah aku dekat denganmu, Kano?"

"Hah?" Kali ini Kano bingung.

Ketua OSIS menyandarkan dagunya ke bahu Kano.

Keadaan ini jadi makin _horror_, dan Kano makin panik. Bisa-bisa dia kecipirit gara-gara ini.

"Aku akan membuatmu jatuh padaku."

Kano mengerjapkan matanya tiga kali, berusaha mencerna kalimat si ketua OSIS yang penuh ambigu.

_'Jatuh'? Apa ketua OSIS mengharapkanku terpeleset kemudian jatuh padanya?_, pikiran Kano mulai amberegul. Tampaknya dicium ketua OSIS membuat _impuls_ di otaknya bergerak lebih lambat.

Setelah memeluk lembut Kano, sang ketua OSIS pergi begitu saja—meninggalkan Kano yang otaknya masih _loading_.

_1 detik._

_2 detik._

_3 detik._

_4 detik._

_5 detik._

_Nah. INI KEADAAN, KOK, JADI BAHRELWEI BAHRELWEI GINI?! YANG BARUSAN TADI ITU APAAN?!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_TBC alias Tuberkulosis—eh, salah—To Be Continued~!_

* * *

**A/N:** HUMU-HUMUAN LAGI, YEEEY/? SETOKANO LAGI, YEEEY/? GA JADI TOBAT, YEEEY/? /terbang/

Saya capek berusaha move on dari humu-humu imut ini. Dari kemarin-kemarin berusaha bikin straight, tapi gegara cowok di kelas saya menebar hint ketika ff itu sedang dibuat, saya jadi ngestuck. Akhirnya malah bikin humu lagi~ :3 /ditendang

Niatnya mau bikin one shot, tapi tangan ini malah kegatelan(?), tau-taunya kepanjangan. Yaudah, saya potong /ngek

Rencananya ini buat SetoKano day, lho. Tapi sayanya nggak keburu buka ffn pake laptop karena sekolah, jadinya... Ya gini/?

Sebagai alkisah(?), saya sengaja belom bikin lemon, buat pemanasan(?). Makanya lemonnya sengaja saya simpen buat chapter dua-ssu yo x'3

Nggak janji bakalan update kilat sih, maklum lah, sekolah. Gini-gini saya masih pengen lulus-ssu ;w;

Sekian dari author~! Mind to review-ssu~? /kedipkedip/

_Tebar cintah,_

_Kousawa Alice._


End file.
